


King Quentin the Valiant

by punkfistfights



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, but i was thinking of queliot while i wrote this so, hints of queliot but mostly only if you’re wearing shipper goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/pseuds/punkfistfights
Summary: Eliot gets to crown Quentin.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater & Eliot Waugh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	King Quentin the Valiant

**Author's Note:**

> i blame the magaykins server for this. i hope everyone enjoys it, even though it’s so short. thanks to courtney specifically (kingquentin on tumblr!) for the idea of q’s title being “the valiant”

Eliot dropped a gentle kiss on Alice’s knuckles as she stood before reaching for the final crown and gesturing for Quentin to step before him. He noticed Margo start to say something, before stopping herself and sending him a wink and a sweet smile instead. 

Quentin stood before him, looking like he wasn’t sure what to do for a moment, before nodding silently to himself and kneeling before Eliot. Eliot allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his face. 

“Q, I didn’t know how my life was going to change when I decided that I was going to take you under my wing,” Eliot began. Quentin grimaced but didn’t interrupt. “I don’t mean that in a bad way, kid. I mean...when I first met you, I thought I could see you fitting in with me and Margo for awhile but...no one had ever clicked with us before, not the way you did immediately. Yes, our lives have been chaotic, but none of that has been your fault. 

“You say I am High King in my blood but...no one, not even Bambi, loves Fillory quite the way you do. No one is so ready to fight for it, or their friends, the way you are. Q, you’ve changed our lives in such an indescribable way just by—just by being here.” 

Eliot paused and took a deep breath. Quentin stared up at him, his mouth trembling. “Look, I don’t talk about my emotions. It’s just not how daddy lives his best life. But something about you makes me want to. And that’s because you make me, all of us really, a better person. You asked me if I would describe myself as more brave or merciful. And I’m neither, really, but you...you are so fucking brave. And that astounds me.” 

Eliot grinned down at him, choosing to set aside his bravo for a moment. “You’re more true to yourself than almost anyone I’ve ever known. And that takes real bravery.” 

Quentin swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a brief second before opening them again and sending Eliot the warmest smile he had ever seen. Eliot couldn’t help but respond with equal enthusiasm. “With all that said...I crown you King Quentin the Valiant.” 

He set the final crown on Quentin’s head before reaching down to help him stand up. Once Quentin was on his feat, Eliot pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, between where the crown now sat. 

Finally, he turned back to the girls and for a brief moment, they all allowed themselves to bask in what just happened, everyone clapping. 

Quentin chuckled and, teary, proclaimed, “Royalty, bitches.” 

**Author's Note:**

> join me on [my tumblr](http://punkfistfights.tumblr.com/) to yell about the magicians


End file.
